In order to obtain access to the spine to provide surgical treatment of the spine and/or spinal cord, it is necessary to displace muscles and other tissues and anatomical structures. Thus for example, in performing a vertebral disc and cartilage removal, followed by interbody fusion of the spinal vertebrae, the surgical field is the anterior surface of the spine. In such case the approach to the anterior surface of the spine is made through the front of the patient's neck, between the trachea and the carotid artery. The conventional retractor used in this procedure comprises a pair of linked pivoting arms, each having a curved blade and a scissors grip, so that closing the scissors grips together causes the blades to move part. The blades of such retractors are used to separate the tissues to allow access to the surgical field. It has been found in actual practice that the conventional retractors will lose their grip of the retracted tissues, and/or will move from the surgical field of interest, often as much as 7-10 times during a procedure. Such slips and movements can be caused simply by the slippery nature of the human tissues, which tend to slide out of place even when initially correctly positioned; or can be caused by muscle contractions that may occur even in an anesthetized patient; or by movement of the patient; or by movement of the retractor by the surgical professionals seeking to improve vision of the surgical field of interest. Such slips and movements tend to lengthen the time required for the surgical procedure. It is to be appreciated that in most surgical procedures, time is of the essence, as a shorter procedure means less anesthesia, less extended period of trauma, and better and quicker rates of recovery from the surgery.
It would be desirable therefore, to provide a tissue retractor that provides for reduced likelihood of loss of the tissue retraction and of the surgical field, and therefore improved surgical outcomes.